percy plays sao
by CurseofGladstone
Summary: Percy joins sao for some fun but finds that he is trapped. He must survive 4 years on the game where every month a new challenge awaits. based on the story onslaught. rated T for violence and potential swearing
1. Chapter 1

Percy plays s.a.o

based on the fan fiction onslaught which I enjoyed reading. I do not own pj or sao

this was finally it. After the giant war Chiron had said that everyone needs a break. He had ordered several copies of the latest vrmmo gear. It was the first virtual reality game. It was made in Japan but Chiron had his contacts. I spend a good hour after he had given it to me trying to set it up. damn my adhd it was torture. But in the end I did it. I finally was able to turn it on. And then I had to spend another fifth teen minutes calibrating it. I was getting impatient. Finally I uttered the words.

"Link start!" Instantly bright lights surrounded me . If an epileptic was playing this game I think he would have been in trouble. Luckily being epileptic was one of the few things a demigod was not.

A screen popped up and I started entering my details. I made my character similar to what I look like and all I had left to do was the name I wanted it to be connected to Greek mythology but I had no idea what to put. (I didn't want to offend any gods. That might not end so well) I decided on my real name as nobody would know me anyway. I typed in the name Percy and began.

I spawned in a massive town centre. I looked around to see tens of thousands of other players spawning. I balled my hands. It felt so real. The creator of this game was a genius. I decided to head out and buy a sword since I needed a weapon. I ran down to the nearest npc shop and started looking at weapons. I found a sword called common short sword. I tested it out and since it felt ok I decided to buy it. I then went to buy some cheap leather armour and some food. As I got to the armour shop I spotted two players there. One was called Klein and the other Kirito. I decided to go talk to them

" hey mind if I go with you guys for a bit I'm kind of new to the game" I said. I kind of had an Idea but I thought it would be better to go with others.

"sure I was just going to show Klein here the ropes as well. Follow me" I follow him out of town and through two sets of concentric walls talking to him as I went. "you were in the beta weren't you?"

"yeah" he replied "It was my favourite thing to do. I tried to play every day" wow he must be good at the game. But then again I have a massive advantage at being good with a sword.

We finally reached the fields where there were several players killing boars.

"ok this is where we begin. Its best to get experience here before you move on" Klein was the first to have a go to the boars. And promptly got his arse kicked.

"aarrh" he said as he got rammed by the boar. He does know you can't feel pain right?

"you can't feel pain Klein!" Kirito said trying to hold in his laughter

"oh yeah" he said promptly getting up

"here let me show you something" He holds his sword behind his head. A second latter it started to glow and he lunged at the boar. A red cut line appeared on the boar. It then exploded into blue pixels. A white sign came up showing that he had gotten experience and col which is the in game money.

"what I just used is a sword skill. Its essentially the games combat assist. You get into a certain stance and with the correct timing the game will guide you accordingly It generally does a lot more damage than you can do on your own but there is a short cool down afterwards in which you can't move so it's best not to use them when possible" I walked up to a nearby boar and tried my luck. The boar came charging at me at about 8 miles an hour. I easily step sided and sliced my sword deeply along the boar one shoting it.

"wow your really good at that" Kirito commented "it looks like you have done this before" I needed an answer quick "I do it at my summer camp" I said. It was the truth so yeah.

"summer camp?" he said. I mentally face palmed I forgot that this was a Japanese game

"oh yeah sorry I'm American, I have a cousin who got the game for me"

"oh cool. well anyway let's keep go..." just before he said that a light surrounded us and I heard Kirito muttering "a forced teleport he said"

We teleported back to the main area along with every other player. In the sky a system announcement sign popped up. It started to leak what appeared to be blood. It formed into a giant figure.

 **"greetings players. I am Kayaba Akihiko. I am the creator of sword art online. As many of you have noticed the log out feature is missing" I panicked and opened my menu . I couldn't find it anywhere "this is not a bug I repeat this is not a bug. This is how sao was designed to be." Shouting erupted everywhere. He started tapping and suddenly everyone went silent. I myself could no longer speak. "don't worry I have only muted you. Now there is no longer any way to log out. If someone from the outside attempts to remove the nerve gear from you at all or disconnect from the server or unplug the battery for more than ten minutes it will fry your brain" oh my got please let that message get to everyone "furthermore. If you hp reaches zero you character will not respawn and the nerve gear will simultaneously destroy your brain" oh no I thought "the only way to get out is to survive for four years in the game. And every month this place will be attacked. If you can survive all forty eight sieges you will be released and will be woken up in your world. I wish you the best of luck and one final thing I have given a gift to all of you"**

I opened my menu and brought out the item which was a mirror. Instantly my body along with everybody else's began to glow. When It stopped I looked just like I did in real life

With that he disappeared and let the panic occur. I needed to get out fast. I overheard Klein saying he was going to stick with his friends. I decided to team with Kirito

"Kirito, we need to get out of here" I said he nodded and together we ran out of town.

We sprinted as far as we could taking out the mobs on the way. we levelled up on the way and stopped to add out points. I opened my menu to look at my stats and was surprised to see that I had slightly higher stats than Kirito. I also had a locked ability which was odd.

"what should i spend my points on?" I said

"well str is for damage and carrying better weapons. Agi allows you to move faster and gives you a higher dodge chance. Dex increases min dmg and hit rate" I don't really need that one since I have my natural skills " and vit Increase hp and can give you a regeneration but that about it. I personally prefer the str, agi type but you can do whatever" After a decided I would be an str type with a bit of both agility and bit of vitality.

"ok I'm done" I said. Kirito looked at my setup

"ok that's a good setup. I see why you didn't get Dex since you are already accurate with a sword. Ok now we need to get going. We need to seriously power level if we are going to have a good chance of surviving the first raid" I nodded and we set out

We found a group of about a dozen level 2 wolves and engaged. I swung my sword which now felt a little lighter in my hand. I sliced through the wolves with all the skills from my years of fighting monsters. I did take a few small scratches but they barely depleted my hp. I ducked as one leaped at me and drove my sword up all the way through its body before slamming it into the ground to finish it. It exploded into blue pixels. That was the last one. I looked over at Kirito who's hp had gone down a little more than me but not much. In that battle I had gotten a decent amount of col and my exp had gone up to about 50% from those 6 kills.

" nice work there" said Kirito "here" he said passing me a cheap healing potion. I drank it and my hp returned to max. "thanks"

"we are going to need better equipment and I know a few quests where we can get some" I nodded and stood up. I noticed how it was getting darker. "we are going to need shelter for the night" I said

"I know. Follow me there is a village nearby" I followed him slicing down a couple of monsters as I went. Once again I levelled up "here it is" he called out. I could see the village about a hundred meters in front of us. Unfortunately there were several dwarf like warriors we sprinted towards them. As they raised their axes I spun, knocking all their weapons away and sending them off balance. Kirito switched in stabbing one and slashing one in the neck. It didn't kill them but it got there hp down. I ran back in blocking an axe before it build up momentum and then darting to the right. Its weapon hit the ground. I stabbed it through the neck pulled it out pulling its body up. I spun on the spot building momentum and slashed its chest. It exploded into pixels. The rest went down quickly after that. I slashed and hacked while dodging and countering there axes. But axes are slow so it was easy. Afterwards I was exhausted, me and Kirito went into the village straight into the inn and then to sleep...

and that's a wrap hope you enjoyed it leave comments. see you next time !


	2. Percy plays sao part 2

I awoke the next morning. The game had quickly put me into a sleep which was good. but what was even better was... No dreams! I am really glad about that. Anyway. I went outside where Kirito was waiting.

"morning Kirito" I said coming out.

"morning Percy" He replied

"We need to get going. Know any good places?

"ok Percy I know a good place around here to get good experience and there is also a quest there to get good swords. First we need to get some stuff from town ok" I nodded and followed him. We went outside and headed towards the town. We walked over to a blacksmiths were weapons and armour were sold. Just by looking I could tell that they were much better than the armour I currently had on. We walked into the shop.

"ok the reason we are here is actually for a quest" he walks up to an npc in the corner of the shop.

"oh please sir help me. My tools were taken by a goblin. Take them back please. He is in a cave beneath this place. Get my tools and I shall reward you greatly" An accept/decline quest sign appeared before him. He pressed the accept button.

"ok we need to get going follow me" He walked to the corner of the room where there was a small hole. We squeezed through it. It lead into a tunnel, we followed the tunnel along, stopping right before we got to the room.

"Why did we stop?" I said. He points into the room where there are half dozen heavily armour goblins and one which is making weapons.

"they are tough to take out so we need to be careful. They lack armour at the neck under the arms and at the ankles and they carry heavy swords but they have low hp and speed. But it's the blacksmith you need to be careful with. Unlike the others he moves very fast so be prepared ok" I nodded "ok go!" he said and we ran into the room. The six armed guards moved towards me. One raised its sword above its head and swung down. I lifted my sword to block but the attack was so strong it nearly knocked the sword from my hand. I struggled against its strength. I managed to shove it back and slashed forwards but my sword was stopped by the armour and bounced off. I tried to dodge as the others attacked but was to slow. One glanced my shoulder reducing my health by a third. They hit like a truck I thought. I kicked one as the sword came up knocking it completely of balance and sending it crashing to the ground. I glanced at Kirito who was faring about the same as me. I step sided the two swords coming down and swung my sword at its neck. It hp went down massively. Ducking to avoid a swung sword I slashed it in the foot and reached up driving my sword into its exposed armpit all the way to the hilt. It exploded into pixels. I tried using a sword skill to give myself a boost. I put my right foot back holding my sword behind my head. It glowed a vibrant red and I lunged forwards into the neck of the standing goblin It too exploded. The one on the ground had such heavy armour it was struggling to get up I did a quick double slash to the neck and then finished with the stab. It exploded. I looked over to Kirito who was fighting his last one. He jumped back from its heavily slash and then sliced clean through its neck with a blue sword skill finishing it.

"you ok" I said looking at his hp in my view. It was in the orange at around 60%

"yeah thanks but it's not finished yet" I nodded and we walked towards the last goblin who had stopped hammering and was now holding two large looking hammers.

"It uses fast attacks but has no defence" He said. I nodded and we charged. It sprinted towards me at high speed. It swung one of its hammers at Kirito. I swung my sword up deflecting it away. IT quickly swung its other hammer which I was barely able to counter. A strong kick from Kirito knocked it away. I lunged forwards, slashing it its small wrist severing it. With one of its hammers gone it didn't stand a chance. I smashed its hammer away as Kirito's sword glowed blue and slicing the goblin in half finishing it. The white sign popped up showing we had gotten a large amount of exp, col and also the quest items 'blacksmiths hammers'. I sheathed me sword before turning to Kirito who had taken the drop.

"thanks" he replied "now let's go finish the quest" I nodded before exiting the cave and going back into the blacksmiths. Kirito walked up to the blacksmith and returned the items.

"oh thank you kind sir. Now I can continue to make fine weaponry! here is your reward" Kirito took the quest reward which was a one handed bronze sword called 'bronze power sword' It closely resembled 'riptide' which was cool.

"here" Kirito says sending a trade request to me. I happily accepted. I examined the stats. It had insanely high durability and damage significantly stronger than what I currently had. It also had a side note saying that It could have practically unlimited upgrades if I can get the right items. The look on my face was evident to Kirito who was smiling.

"I know. It's the only sword you will ever need If you maintain it well. The reason I didn't want It was because It is too light and short for my liking" I nodded in understanding. He appeared to have bought the heaviest one handed sword he could and since he was going to be a strength type he needed a heavy sword.

(a.n I am going to start doing more time skips now otherwise the story will get too long and boring)

We bought better armour from the village and went out to train.

three weeks later

Three weeks of training went by quickly. We had both reached level twenty and I had upgraded my sword. Kirito had gotten a new sword which was about the same strength as mine. As much as we wanted to carry on getting better gear and levelling, we had to get back to the city to help defend it. We spend the next day and a half heading back. When we got back we heard that there was going to be a meeting to discuss the first assault. We went to the meeting and sat down. The meeting was being hosted by a man called Diavel who quickly declared himself a knight who was quickly bombarded with 'there's no class system in this game' from multiple people. He quickly calmed everyone down by beginning his discussion but annoyingly when he went to talk about the strategy put together by the beta's who had fought in the first battle, an annoying man named Kibaou who declared that the beta testers were responsible for the 2000 deaths and that they should hand over all there items and beg for forgiveness. I was so close to hitting him. Luckily I did not have to do that as a man named Agil quickly explained that the free guide book was made and distributed by the beta testers. Diavel quickly went on to explain that the enemy will always begin their attack from the north and that we should form a shield wall around the main entrance and have spearmen to back them up. It sounded like a good plan. He also explained that there would be a secondary ring of people to take the first rings place should they die or need to heal. He finished off the meeting by saying that everyone should go get ready and then go to bed as they will attack early tomorrow and we will need to be ready.

and that's the end of chapter 2 special thanks to 888aaa22 who posted the first review. Thank you for that it's nice to feel appreciated. I will upload again soon so follow and review my story.


	3. Percy plays sao First battle

I stuffed my inventory on potions and went to the tavern to stay the night. I needed all the rest I could get. Who knows what it was going to be like tomorrow, well the betas do but that's not the point. I just hope I am strong enough.

The next day I awoke feeling refreshed. I stepped outside to see a swarm of people heading towards the main gate. There must if been at least 300 people (get the references) with an assortment of weapons. It was an amazing site, but was it enough. That was what I feared. This game wouldn't be easy to beat and I fear that many lives will be lost before even this day is done. As I walked up to the group I could see Kirito standing with Klein and his friends. As I got near Diabal spoke up.

"greetings fellow players. Thank you all for coming today. Now I have a few words to say. hm hm. We must fight the invaders of our home. Slay them where they stand and prove that this game can be beaten!" loud cheers of agreement followed. "now everyone form up and wait for the attack" He finished. Instantly about a hundred shield users formed a barrier around the entrance. Spear users came up behind them. Most of the remaining players formed up a secondary ring some wend on top of the battlements to use throwing weapons like knives. We went to the edge of the first ring ready to jump in. Nervous chatter went around.

Boom Boom. The sound of a heavy army came. It got louder and louder until it was right near us. The ranged division started throwing everything they had at the invaders. The gate suddenly started to buckle and crack as its durability rapidly diminished. Then it burst. Hundreds of zombie like creatures lumbered through the gate and towards the first line. Spears were pointed forwards and all of the first line braced for impact. And then they did. The first few zombies to reach the lines were instantly taken down by a wall of spears, swords and axes. But more and more poured through the gate. I watched as the first line struggled to hold their ground. And then, right in from of me. It broke. A man was forced over by the sheer number off zombies. I rushed forwards but it was too late. Blue pixels burst from his body. Kirito was by my side as I swung Riptide rapidly taking them down one by one and stopping more from breaking through. For the next five minutes I continued to fight from within the first ring which had long since been replaced. I fought with renewed strength and anger as I saw more players die. I lost count of how many times the 'level up' sign appeared. but I had no time to add those points. The battle was going in our favour until the boss came.

"everyone look out its the boss" I yelled. I was pinned down by a dozen zombies and couldn't stop it. The boss was eight foot tall and carried a large club. Kirito was desperately trying to slow it down but it was too strong. He was fighting with a young female rapier user who could move even faster than he could. I cut down the last zombie and ran towards them ignoring the fact that my hp was in the red. I was to slow as I saw them get hit and flung back. Kirito's hp was almost in the red and the girl was critically low. Rain poured from the sky as the boss approached. It swung its club down.

But just before it hit. Diabal ran in front of it. Lifting his shield. His hp was in the yellow and this hit would deplete it fully. He smiled sadly as the club smashed his shield. He was forced onto his knee as he hp slowly drained away. Pure rage filled my body. He was not going to die! 'ability unlocked' came up 'aqua healing' as the rain hit my body it filled me with strength. Slowly my hp started to heal. I body slammed the boss knocking it to the ground. Kirito and the other girl had drunk healing potions and were trying to give Diabal one. But he pushed it away and burst into pixels. We came together for one rage filled attack. By now all the zombies were dead but everyone was too tired to fight. As the boss stood up I charged it. Slashing and hacking at its flesh. Kirito did what he could to deflect its club and the girl rapidly stabbed it in the gut. I did a roundhouse kick. sending the boss back. Kirito ran forwards and slashed the boss all the way up its body. The force of it sending it into the air and depleting the last of its hp. It burst into pixels. I dropped to my knees in exhaustion. Agil came up to us. "well done there. that was some fine swordsmanship" he said. I couldn't speak. I was too tired. The rain had stopped and instantly my strength went as well. Everyone who could cheered at our success.

"stop cheering" came a voice. I turned my head to see Kibaou walking towards us "why did you let him die!?" he said. "you must be a beta tester. You knew how the boss was going to attack. Why didn't you help him" I was pissed now.

"Beta tester hah" I turned to see Kirito standing up and walking through the crowd towards me. "I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbie's!" everyone was in shock now. I understood what he was doing. He was drawing the hate towards himself and away from everyone else.

"he is worse than a beta. He's a cheater no a Beater. And so is he" He pointed towards me. "he has that over powered ability" this is bad.

"Percy we need to get out of here" he whispered to me. I nodded

"beater I like it" I said

"yeah same" Kirito added "go ahead, call us beaters. Just don't compare us to the betas" He equipped his boss drop which was called 'cloak of midnight' for added effect. He then strolled through the gates and I followed.

"we need to get stronger" I said adding my points from levelling.

"I know. We need to get stronger for everyone. We need to beat this game. For everyone..."

And that's a wrap thank you all for commenting and my previous chapters. I know that this is shorter than my other two but I'm just not the best at writing stories keep commenting and give me ideas about what I can add for next time. I promise to update at least once a week unless I say otherwise. Thanks again and see you next time.


	4. percy plas sao part 4

Sprinting next to Kirito with our high agility, we were able to make it out of the large boar fields and into the forests where we stopped for a rest. The mobs around us were only level 5 or so, so we nothing to worry about. As my breathing steadied I turned my head to Kirito

"so where now?" I said

"I don't know. The beat had ended at this point last time. Now I have no idea what to do. I guess we need to just keep going and hope that we can get ahead and ready for the next siege" he paused to breath "I have been meaning to ask you. What was that ability you had? It couldn't of been battle healing. You're not high enough for that?!"

"um promise not to tell anyone" he nodded

"It's an ability that I have had since day one. But for some reason It was locked until we fought the boss. It's an ability that makes water heal me at a fast rate" I opened my menu and showed him. My abilities were displayed to him. Someone else was different though. Underneath my aqua healing ability was another locked "and it seems that there will be more" I finished. Kirito was deep in thought.

"It's a really good ability to have. Even if you need water for it to work. If we could find a way of having water constantly on hand you would be pretty much unkillable" Kirito said. Hand on chin "I wonder how you got it" We were cut off from our conversation as a wolf leap at me. I tiredly lifted my sword. The wolf impaled itself and instantly disintegrated (A/N I'm just going to say that instead of exploded into pixels) "anyway" I said. "let's get going" he nodded. I got up and started running, Kirito closely following. Over the next half our of running, the mobs were slowly going up in level. The area we next stopped to rest in had mobs around level 18 which was close to my level 23 and Kirito's 24.

"we should go a little further. The mobs are a good level here but we need move soon as they won't be giving as much exp as we could get from other places" said Kirito.

"understood. Ok. Let's keep going and when the mobs get to level 20 we stop" Kirito nodded. We continued to run through the forest. Slaying the occasional mob that got in the way. As the mobs neared level 20 we were cut off by a cave. Most likely a high level dungeon. We ran into the dungeon.

Inside we could barely see anything. Luckily the monster health bars could be seen clearly if we looked at them.

I lifted my sword as a spider creature launched itself at me. I was barely able to see it and probable would of been hit if not for the fact that it came from almost directly in front of me. The monsters in here had relatively low stats but were extremely stealthy and fast but gave large amounts of exp. I can imagine most players getting constantly hit by them. The dungeon branched of occasionally, but we could see that they were just dead ends simply because they were so short.

"I wonder how far it is to the boss?" I said

"I doubt its much further. This was made to trick players with diversions not for people to go straight to the boss" he was right. Soon after the walls began to widen out. We found ourselves in a large room. Torches ignited in the corners. No boss seen. I looked at Kirito who just shrugged. If it wasn't here than it could only be... A shiver went down my spine. The only place it could be was above us. I shoved Kirito to the side just as a spider the size of a truck dropped down from the ceiling. Its spiked leg landing right where Kirito was.

"thanks" he breathed out

"no problem, but right now we need to focus on the boss" He nodded.

As it turns out. The boss may have looked hard. But he was actually damn near invincible. It had a tough exoskeleton that absorbed a lot of the damage we threw at it. After ten minutes of constantly slashing we had only got it down to 80%.

"this isn't working" Kirito said

"I know. We need to find a weak spot" I said scanning over its body. The only enamoured spot I could make out was its eyes.

"try the eyes" I yelled out to him. He nodded dodging its leg then jumping on it. He ran up it and jumped onto its head. He rammed his sword into its eyes as hard as he could. It shrieked and tried to shake him off. I glanced at its hp 73%. That was a massive amount of damage.

"It worked" he called. Continuing to stab its eyes. Unable to get him off. The spider was worn down. With one final slash his sword broke. "u oh" he called out. It only head 1% hp left so I made one final move. I threw my sword. It spun through the air airmailing itself in one of its mashed up eyes. With one final scratch It disintegrated. Kirito fell with nothing to hold onto.

Level up!

Level up!

Wow! two level ups that was worth it!

Last attack bonus: spider scale boots

"what you get" Kirito said. I showed him the boots. The stats on it were very high. Good enough to last for a couple of sieges. "that's really good" he said. I nodded and equipped them. Together we walked out of the cave slaying more spiders. We got out a few minutes later.

The sun was going down we kept running. Soon we got to a village. As usual we went straight in straight to the tavern and straight to bed.

And that's a wrap thank you everyone was following and favouriteing my story. I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than others but I didn't have much time so yeah. Please leave ideas for me to help this story go strong. Pokemonfiction191 out


	5. Percy plays sao strange egg

I'm back again for another chapter. In response to the reviews I have gotten

hm hm

I will do a pairing between Kirito and Asana because I liked it in the anime and I will need it if I eventually go into the ALO Arc. As for Percy I have no idea. I still feel like he should stay in love with Annabeth but I will try and include some sort of partner with him. Also I must thank you all for your support. It made me feel good that you appreciate my work. I promise I will update reasonable quickly to make up for my chapters being quite short compared to other Fanfic. Now, on to the story

We left the tavern going straight out into the middle of the village. The village itself was quite large and was full of NPCs. Strolling down the street I spotted the blacksmiths. My weapons durability was starting to get low so I decided to enter. The blacksmith NPC had a quest sign on him. It seems that I can't access the shop until I complete it. Walking up to the NPC I looked at the quest. It was to simply show him a high levelled weapon.

"that seems way to easy" Kirito pointed out. He was right but there wasn't a catch as far as I could tell. Shrugging I took out 'riptide' and showed it to him.

"thank you kind sir now I know how to make better weapons. Here take this as a reward" I sweat dropped, that was way too easy. I accepted the reward. It looked kind of like an egg. I opened the item description. 'egg is not ready to hatch. Egg will hatch in 6 days 23 hours and 59 minutes' I can have a pet in this game! that might help me out in battles!

With the blacksmiths back in order I repaired my gear. I turned to Kirito.

"we need to go, now that we are ready. Our levels may be high enough for the next siege already but we are going to need to get much higher If we are going to want to help as much as possible" He was right of course. Every second we waste here could be a second gaining exp.

We left town. Heading yet further into the wilderness. After running for about five minutes we stopped because the forest stopped. We found ourselves standing in a field about a hundred metres wide. In it there was just us... and about a hundred lizard men. I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I sprinted up to them and swung my sword decapitating one of them killing it instantly. Kirito followed behind and soon started to wreck havoc in their numbers. I ducked under an axe swing slashing along the stomach of the lizard man. I reversed my spin rising up and slashing it across the face. We continued fighting for a long time. My strength slowly ebbed away. Before long I was on the ground panting, still with over a dozen lizard men around me. Kirito was fairing about the same. We were going down. Still this wasn't a bad way to die. It was a beautiful area we were in. The wind was refreshing and the light drizzle was soothing to my skin. I closed my eyes, and then opened them again. Drizzle, rain, or more importantly water! Instantly strength returned to my muscles. I fought with renewed strength I ignored the occasional hit I took. The rain was rapidly regenerating my health. I made my way over to Kirito I shielded him from the rest of them. Taking them down one by one, until they all disintegrated.

"you all right Kirito" I called. Kirito looked up at me. He looked like he was going to pass out at any second!

"y-yeah" he groaned "I really need a sleep that took a lot out of me. Remind me never to try something like that again" I smiled weakly. The rain had started to stop and my strength started to go. I offered him a health potion that he slowly downed. His health started to climb back up and so did some of his strength. Kirito managed to get to his feet but needed to support himself on his sword.

"Here take this as well" I passed him a potion of rejuvenation to restore his strength. I haven't used them much since they are very expensive but obviously the situation called for it. He downed the potion and instantly his strength came back.

"thanks mate. We had better keep going" I nodded, we continued to walk further into the wilderness. The exp we had gained from defeating all those mobs was immense. I had levelled up twice from it! and so had Kirito. Spending our points as we walked through the forest distracted us from the large monster right in front of us. Before I knew it I had walked into a field boss zone. A earthshaking roar snapped us to attention. The boos in front of us had to be at least ten feet tall and looked like a freaking panda (A.N I made that up on the spot)

"oh s**t" I thought as it ran towards us.

"I'll take agro you take it from behind" I called

"got it" Kirito replied.

The panda raised it arms and smashed down. I narrowly dodged by jumping back. I used Sonic leap to fly forwards and stab it in the hand. It roared and its hp dropped a fraction. Behind it I could see Kirito making rapid slashes at it and since the boss had agro on me it ignored him. The attack pattern was quite simple. It smashed down. Then swiped. Then tied to stamp on you before repeating. It was so simple and easy to dodge with my reflexes and reasonable high agi that we quickly wore down its hp and soon

"Aaaahhh" It disintegrated. That was by every mean the easiest boss fight ever.

"nice work" he called knuckle bumping me.

We continued our journey, gaining exp like crazy for the next week. Our levels skyrocketed and before we knew it, something very special happened the egg which had been in my inventory all the time. Started to crack. It came out of my inventory and started rocking on the ground and suddenly it burst white.

And that's a wrap thank you everyone who has read my story so far for your support. As always leave comments for ideas and this time I'm asking you all to think of a name for the pet and what it should be like sorry it took longer than usual to update I have been doing a lot lately. Will update within a week. See you next time. Pokemonfiction191 out. (p.s could do with changing that name since I'm not even doing Pokémon fiction anymore)


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the second attack

Percy pov

The weeks have gone by fast and once again It is time to head back to the city. Of course that would be so much easier if my pet had grown up. Turns out pets have a levelling system connected to yours. When you get exp your pet gets half of whatever you get but if the pet kills an enemy you both get the full amount. Makes raising them so much easier. Oh did I forget to mention that my pet is a freaking dragon! Its body at the moment is only about as long as I am tall and looks like a Chinese dragon. It has a long relatively thin body with two small arms and legs. It has massive wings an its back that means it can fly. The only thing about it which is a bit disappointing is its breath attack. It breaths frost which would be good except it is so low level it can barely freeze small amounts of water. I guess I need to work on that. But anyway back to the story.

The crowd had gathered again. Hundreds of fighters had gathered for this fight. The first victory had filled a lot of hope in people. Now there was easily twice as many people as last time. There were swordsmen, axmen, spearmen, bowmen and any other kind of fighter which has '..men' in it.

Walking through the crowds we were greeted by whispers some about us being 'beaters' but more about the fact we had a dragon with us. Turns out only a couple of people have familiars.

'Warning invasion is about to begin' flashed into the sky. We had five minutes to prepare. All at once everyone got into formation. Me and Kirito climbed the wall. Outside was an army that was just as scary as the zombie one but ten times more dangerous. An army of skeletal warriors was marching a few miles away. This could be trouble. especially since they were carrying weapons, however primitive they seem . A large number of the people that had shown up had chosen spears or other thrusting weapons. They would have almost no effect on the skeletons that were here now. Thunder boomed as the army approached. It seems that for the sake of my special ability or just to make it harder for everyone else it will rain at some time in the invasion.

"this isn't good. If we don't do something I think it's going to be very dangerous for the spear users down there" Said Kirito. I nodded, he was right something needed to be done.

The army of skeletons was close and now we could tell their numbers. There were thousands of them. They must outnumber us at least ten to one. Archers starter firing attempting to wear down there numbers, but for the fifty arrows in each volley there count of been more than six that were actually able to damage them. By the time they got near the gates the numbers had hardly changed at all. All of a sudden an idea came into my head.

'they don't take much damage from arrows since they are skeletal but if we can use blunt tools we might do better' taking a hammer from a mob drop I threw it down. It smashed into the head of a skeleton easily crushing it and killing it. Kirito noticed this and started lopping his mob drops down as well. They were at least taking some damaged now but It was still doing almost nothing considering the shear mass of the enemies.

The gates buckled as they pushed against it. something clicked in my head 'they never try to attack the people on the wall... we are only ten meters up which is close enough to agro. A grin came onto my face. They always stay in formation until they get into the city so maybe they don't attack until they do. It is a risk I'm willing to take its a potential exploit and while im sure it will be patched im so going to make the most of it

ITS TIME TO YOLO IT!

I jumped down and Kirito followed. The skeletons... did nothing. They continued to walk forwards. On a side note a few of the skeletons that had made it through tried to go back out to fight us. Better get going before they manage to break free from the rest of the group.

(commence awesome battle music. your choice) I slashed as fast as it could. taking off limbs and heads left right and centre. My dragon did a good job slowing them down because while his breath was not that strong it was still enough to make groups of skeletons partially seize up so they move much slower and then proceeding to whip and scratch the with his wings and claws. Soon though this turned against us.

The mobs finally seemed to realise we were there. All five thousand of them. I mean seriously. I knew Khioba would fix this quickly but not this fast. A sword slipped through my defences and rewarded my by a slash to my back dropping my hp to 85%. Damn they hit hard. I thought. We need to get out of here.

"Kirito, fall back!" I screamed. Together we fell back to the gate along with our frost dragon. We had managed to take out around fifty of them. Which was only 1% of the total force. I fell back to the gate which had previously been busted open.

"Kirito any ideas?" I asked. I was really stumped of what to do now.

"we need to get behind our lines" I nodded and we ran through the gate. All the players were staring at us, but we didn't have time to worry about that as the skeletons poured through the gates like a leak in a dam.

"what the hell are you stupid beta's doing? trying to get all the glory?" yelled, what a surprise. Kibaou.

"I was trying to exploit part of the game so we could win this fight easier. I was trying to help you. And why would I even charge into a massive army if I don't have a plan. One last thing. So what if I beat the army by myself and got all the loot? that's just less work for you to do. Now get ready to fight!" I returned.

"that's enough you two get into position. Kirito, Percy just get into position we will sort this out later" and so we did.

The army poured through the gate like a leak in a dam and smashed into our lines. This time though with more men on our side we held them back and like clockwork began a pattern of blocks and stabs started to push the enemy back to the entrance.

"Kirito!" I called.

"what is it Percy?" he returned

"with this many enemies going down the boss will be here soon!" I called. And as if on que the body of a skeletal dragon came through the gate.

"Kirito with me we are going to take this thing out" I jumped over our lines and charged the boss. With the rain now nearly gone I was starting to get tired with all the hacking and slashing. Soon other players had joined in on the assault. The bosses hp was going down but at the rate it was going we were going to lose some men.

"Corporal strike!" Screamed Kirito. His sword turned red and a with one slash he sent a shockwave through the dragon cutting of a lot of bones and massively reducing its hp.

"everybody stand back I will finish this" I turned to my right as Diabal came charging forwards. But it couldn't of come at a worse time. For the past few minutes the dragons chest had started to glow brighter and brighter.

"Diabal get back!" I screamed.

The dragon sent forth a massive beam of energy that covered Diabal and several other players. And with the stun effect from the sword skills we used we couldn't stop it. The dragon went down barely seconds later. Diabal had died for nothing...

And that's it for now. I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating. All of you say it "You are lazy writer. And I am I'm ashamed but it's the holidays now and I will update at least once more this week. Remember to send me new ideas to help me with my story and don't forget to like follow the whole shenanigan. Until next time bye.


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry to say that i have not updated for a while and i probable wont be able to for the next few days because my laptop charger broke and i had to order another one. Im having to do this on my tablet so i cant really update but i might be able to do a short chapter. Mybe just finish the battle


End file.
